


Midnight visitor and His girl

by ClemB



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemB/pseuds/ClemB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two missing scenes taking place between '6B' and 'Os'. Those are two stand-alone chapters, but they go well together. Established Polivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Fringe, no copyright infringement intended.  
> Thank you Leelee for proof-reading this!
> 
> Reviews are loved, cherished and answered to.

**Midnight visitor**

The door creaked as she pushed it open, the moon light filtering through the doorframe. She silently stepped into the house and locked behind her, taking her shoes off to avoid waking the inhabitants with her heavy boots on the wooden floor. Carrying them with her, her index and ring finger of her right hand in each shoe, she soundlessly climbed the stairs, silently cursing when a step squeaked underneath her foot. Finally reaching the top of the staircase, she passed the first door on her tiptoes, holding her breath, listening for any sign that its occupant wasn't asleep. It wouldn't be unusual for him to be wide awake at one in the morning, according to the other man he was sharing the house with. Whether it was because of insomnia or simply because the twenty four hours weren't enough in one day for him to conduct each and every experiment his brain could think of, nobody knew for sure. The man himself would probably be incapable of explaining his hectic sleeping habits.

Letting her breath out, she moved her right foot in front of her, intending on carrying on to the door facing her, at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, she stopped moving, becoming a marble statue, as her left ear picked a yawn. She waited, the seconds seeming interminable, her right foot barely resting on the floor. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, feeling like a teenager being caught sneaking into her boyfriend's house by his parents. But she was a grown woman, an FBI agent, who dealt with the most inhumane, gruesome criminals on a daily basis. Feeling enough time had past, reassuring herself the scientist in the room she was currently in front of was indeed in Morpheus arms, she hurriedly but silently walked the few feet left to the other occupied bedroom.

Promptly sneaking inside the room, she softly placed her shoes along the wall near the door and discarded her jacket, throwing it on the nearby chair. Pausing to look at the man lying in the bed facing her, she couldn't help the smile adorning her face. She couldn't believe they were a couple now - a secret couple, but one nonetheless. What felt like days before to her, she could barely look in his eyes without feeling her heart break. Now all she felt was warmth enveloping her heart, and strings pulling the corners of her lips upward.

She silently got rid of her jacket and pants, neatly placing her white shirt on top of them, the items joining her jacket. Slowly, she reached the bed and pulled the covers back, trying not to rouse the snoring man who laid sprawled underneath the covers. Stifling a laugh, she wondered how she could join him without waking him; after all, the bed was barely large enough for them to cuddle, how would she fit if he used all the mattress already ? She felt bad about waking him when he slept so peacefully, but then she knew she wouldn't be able to rest at her place, and he had told her she could join him and hog the covers - his exact words - any time she felt like it.

Until that night, she hadn't taken him at his words. But he had insisted, and had told her she should use the spare key she had of their front door. She had almost forgotten she had it; it was a simple requirement for the job, to be able to get in whenever needed, and the scientist and his son were barely officially consultants back then. For him to give her his consent to use it anytime was like he was giving her a key to his apartment. She had felt giddy, but had fought the grin from her lips and had nodded, brushing her hand along his arm, making sure nobody in the lab saw the sweet gesture.

Biting her lower lip, she placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently; after a few soft pushes, he rolled over, groaning but not rousing from his slumber. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she slid under the covers, her right arm gliding along his until she was hugging him from behind. Relishing into the man's warmth, she relaxed for the first time that day, letting all her thoughts drift away. She closed her eyes and burrowed her face into his back, allowing his sent to soothe her. She could already feel the first tendrils of sleep, her body limp against his, her heartbeat slowing down to match his.

As she was barely awake anymore, she felt her lover stir, his legs stretching along hers. A strong hand reached the one she had placed on his arm, caressing her skin. "Olivia ?" he mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. Humming, she hugged him more closely, rubbing her nose against his skin. "Were you expecting someone else ?" Chuckling, he slowly turned around, careful to keep them both in bed. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, his eyes sparkling. "I wouldn't dream of it." Looking at him through her heavy eyelids, she couldn't find anything to say, her right hand absently tracing circles on his skin.

"Couldn't sleep ?" he asked, his trademarked crease forming on his forehead. Shrugging, she gave him an apologetic smile; he knew she had trouble finding sleep, but she had stubbornly refused to use any medicine. He couldn't blame her.

"What is it ?" he wondered in hushed voice. He was supporting his head on his right arm, his left hand caressing the blond strands of her lose hair, lulling her. She couldn't find any explanation; insomnia usually found her during a case, when she couldn't rest until her brain clicked and she found out the culprit. It had been more than a week since their last Fringe case, and all she was doing was tying lose ends and writing reports.

"Nothing." His eyes conveyed what he didn't voice, begging her to tell him what was bothering her, to not shut him down. "I missed you." And it was true. She had returned to an empty home, to an empty bed, after a particularly long and boring day. His father had taken up all Peter's attention for days, oblivious of the recent evolution in his son's love life.

Sighing, Peter brought his lips to hers, sleepily kissing her. Moving to her neck, he burrowed his face against her shoulder, hugging her. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry I couldn't come b- " She cut him, shaking her head. "Don't worry, I understand. Once he's heard we'll never see the end of it. I want to secretly enjoy this while we can, we'll tell him soon enough." Nodding, he pulled back, stealing a kiss from her before pulling her with him. Peter laid on his back, Olivia pressed against him, her soft form keeping him warm. Her arms found their way around his body, enveloping him with all her love. He wanted to tell the world about he and Olivia, he wanted to shout from the top of his lungs, for everyone to know they were finally happy together. But he liked the secrecy, the stolen kisses and the lingering looks. He liked having her all for himself, at least for a little while. They would either announce the change in their relationship or somebody would discover it soon enough. For now they lived in their bubble, basking in happiness. And it was more than any of them would have dared imagine only days earlier.


	2. His girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last fluffy stand-alone bit.  
> Thank you Leelee for proof-reading this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Fringe. No copyright infringement intended.

**His girl**

Olivia roused from slumber, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Her eyes still closed, she wondered for a fraction of second where the manly scent came from, before remembering she was at the Bishop's place. Burrowing her head some more into the fluffy pillow laying under her head, she felt the grip of an arm strengthening around her middle; the firm planes of the body behind her contrasting with the softness of the mattress they were sleeping on. Sighing contentedly, she cuddled into her lover's embrace, willing to let sleep overcome her again.

It was all so new to her, to them. For what had felt like days prior to this morning, they were barely talking to each other; mending their broken hearts, slowly coming to terms with betrayal and sorrow. Peter had let her set the pace, he had accepted her pushing him away, only to find her take the first step once she was ready. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but little by little, she had gained back her trust in him, while he had tempered the guilt and self-hatred gnawing at him. They were far from being healed, but together, they had made much more progress in a few days than they had done being apart for weeks.

Stretching his legs, the man behind her was waking from the few hours of sleep they had shared. He let out a contented moan - or was it a purr ? - lazily kissing the back of her neck, inhaling her unique sent. Moving her head so he could taste more of her skin, Peter chuckled, his left hand gliding down toward her thigh. "Already awake ?" She gently stopped his move, her fingers intertwining with his under the covers. "Well, I should sneak out soon if we don't want Walter to find out. " She felt him shake his head, his chin rubbing against her, his scratchy stubble wakening her skin. "I asked Astrid to pick him up and drive him to the lab; by now he must be harassing her about some food experiment of his."

She hummed happily and let go of his hand, her fingers grabbing his head, caressing his short hair. "So does that mean…" She trailed off, not sure how to interpret the situation. "That means, lazy morning in bed." He nodded against her back, smiling as he kissed his way toward her mouth. She turned her head to meet his lips, greeting him with a heated morning kiss. Soon their were both panting, Olivia straddling Peter's hips, grinning at him foolishly from above his head. His hands held her sides, steadying her as she moved her lips along his neck, trailing kisses down his chest. "That also means - " he gasped when she bit a sensitive patch of skin behind his ear, knowing fully what she was doing to him. "- that you can be as loud as you want to." Faking offense, she pulled back to look at him, her hair curtaining both their faces. He was smiling, his hands caressing her lower back. "Well, you weren't really quiet last night." Her eyes gaping, she let out a huff. A few seconds later, however, a smirk reached her mouth. "And whose fault would that be, exactly ?" He tickled her sides, making her giggle and roll under the covers, begging him to stop. "You think it's all my fault ? Let's find out." He pulled the cover over both their heads and pinned her body under his, kissing her amorously.

It was almost eleven in the morning when the couple finally decided to start the day. Peter offered to cook breakfast while Olivia took a quick shower, enjoying the domestic feeling of it all. Stealing a shirt and boxers from inside Peter's drawers, Olivia made her way down the stairs, humming and barefoot. Quietly approaching the kitchen, she leaned against the doorframe and observed Peter making breakfast. He was only wearing his underwear, his hips swaying to a catchy tune he way singing while pouring some dough onto a hot pan. Eyeing the counter, Olivia's mouth watered at the sight; fresh pancakes were steaming on a plate, next to a bottle of maple syrup. Two glasses were full of orange juice, the coffee maker whispering as the hot, black liquid was filtered. A bowl of fresh strawberries sat next to two empty mugs; plates, cutlery and clean napkins completed the picture.

"My, I wish you'd told me you were a chef sooner!" Turning around, the pan in his hand, Peter smiled, eyeing her. "Well, I have to feed my famished girl." He expertly flipped the pancakes with a twist of the wrist, winking at her. "Your girl ?" She hadn't though of any official title, their relationship being kept secret for a little while. They had agreed to take things slow, and to enjoy their new status in private before enduring Walter's endless teasing and inappropriate remarks. "Mmh, my girl." He deposited the last pancakes on the pile and set the pan aside, before wrapping his arms around her. "What, you don't like it ?" She briefly pondered his question, a corner of her mouth raising upward. "Well, I guess then, that makes you, my man." Her eyes were sparkling, her grin contagious. He leaned down and kissed her, her arms reaching around his neck, keeping her steady as she stood on her tiptoes. Before things got too heated though, Peter pulled back, grazing his cheek against hers.

"Shall we ?" He nodded toward the counter, eyeing the plate of fresh pancakes. "I guess I'm not the only one who's famished." She laughed, sliding her hand in his. Soon they were both sitting on a stool, side by side, enjoying breakfast. Their arms would occasionally brush against each other, or one of them would steal a kiss from the other between two bites of food. Peter refilled her mug of coffee while she cut some strawberries, deftly creating childish forms as she placed them on the pancakes. Shaking his head, he enjoyed how carefree and open Olivia was when they were together, in their intimacy. He had hoped she would open up to him to some extent, but he never would have dared to imagine this. He was in pure bliss, feeling high on love, his brain overwhelmed by a sugar-coated tide.

They quietly enjoyed their breakfast, stealing glances and kisses before cleaning up the kitchen, working as a team. Peter washed the dishes while Olivia dried and put them back into the cupboards, getting familiar with the place. He could see her there forever, in his kitchen, wearing his clothes and being so casual. He wanted to see her there forever, sharing breakfast, waking up together, cuddled in bed. Rising the sponge, he watched her dry the remaining plate. She turned to place it back where it belonged, reaching on her toes to the top of the pile. Peter moved behind her, holding her up with his hands on her hips.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned around, her arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him close. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I didn't know you could cook." He shrugged nonchalantly, kissing her cheek. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. I have my secret garden." She nodded, looking to his chest, and for the first time in days he missed the smile on her face. "What is it?" She shook her head, breathing deeply. "Nothing, it's just…we don't really know each other." Confused, he grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, making her look at him. "Of course we do. We've been working together for three years, we -"

"That's not what I mean." She paused, gathering her thoughts, trying to make sense of how she was feeling. "We know facts. We know how to read each other, or we're learning. But I don't… I don't know you, I don't know what you think, or how you feel. I wish we…" She sighed, closing her eyes. How could she be so clumsy in every relationship she ever was in ?

"Hey." He bent his head, searching for her eyes. "This things between us, this…" he gestured between them, searching for the right word. "It's still so new, we have a lifetime ahead of us to discover each other. We'll go slow, we'll learn one thing at a time, okay ?" She nodded, looking into his eyes. "Let's make a deal." She raised her left eyebrow, a curious smile playing on her lips. "Whatever we're feeling, we don't hide it. We share everything. I want us to be completely open with each other." Olivia nodded once more, strengthening her hold on his waist. "Okay, I'd like that." Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Peter brushed his lips with hers, backing her against the counter.

"Right now, I'm feeling like bringing you back to bed." He whispered, his tongue against her neck. She giggled, her arms holding his head, her legs wrapping around him as he sat her on the cold tiles. "Mmh, I like the way you think, mister Bishop." He groaned and pulled back, looking at her with a frown. "Please don't call me that. You sound like you're talking to my father."

Laughing, she threw her head backward, giving Peter the opportunity to claim her neck again. Their kisses grew more and more impatient, their bodies rubbing against each other; soon they were both breathless, Peter's fingers reaching underneath her shirt. Olivia let out a moan as he caressed her tender skin, making her feel lightheaded. They were pulled out of make out session by the front door slamming open, an unmistakable voice stopping them both dead in their tracks.

"I told you we would find Jackfruit at the market !" Quickly, they backed up from each other and rearranged their clothes, Peter brushing Olivia's hair back from her face. They had no way of escaping upstairs without being noticed. They smiled at each other, knowing the secrecy of their romance would now be over. Peter grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her with him to the living room, greeting Walter and Astrid.

"Oh !" the young agent was the first one to notice them; a bare-chested Peter holding hands with a very-casual-looking Olivia. Smiling sheepishly, Olivia greeted them. "Hi Astrid, Walter."

"Oh, I was wondering when you would stop sneaking out in the morning and finally have breakfast with us !" Walter exclaimed, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation.

Shaking his head, Peter tugged on Olivia's hand, dragging her toward the stairs. "We'll be right back !" They heard Astrid giggle as Walter made another witty comment about them.

Closing the door of his bedroom, Peter observed Olivia pacing, her hands pushing her hair backward. "Come on, it could have been worse." Huffing, she stopped to look at him, her eyes sending him daggers. "Oh, yeah, like what ?" Smiling, he tried to grab her waist, only to have her turn around. Pressing her back to his chest, he answered huskily. "Well, if they had came in a few minutes later…" Groaning, she gave in and chuckled, placing her hands atop of his. "We're never going to hear the end of it, are we ?" Peter answered, rocking them. "Probably not."

Disentangling themselves, Peter headed to the bathroom while Olivia changed into her clothes. Waiting for him to finish his shower, she pondered the situation, accepting it. Whatever Walter had in stock for them, they would be facing it together. Smiling as he emerged from the steaming room, she stood up from the bed, grabbing his hand. "Ready ?" He nodded and kissed her lingeringly before heading downstairs. He guessed that made them officially a couple. He grinned at the thought - he could call her his girl in public, now.


End file.
